


Virahi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Non-Evil Bhalla, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Baahu is out with Kattappa for his expedition. Bhalla, meanwhile, has feelings for his brother that he can't deal with, and tries in vain to explore his culinary skills. Sivagami's presence does not make things super useful either.Written from Bhalla's POV. Enjoy. And read this in rap-style so that you get the rhythm, yeah. :P





	Virahi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).

Stop it, Amma, stop! I'm not a babe to mollycoddle!

I'm a decent cook! Alas, the clanging of my ladle

Strikes your ears in no time, and you know my mood is foul.

And out you come, your eyebrows curled into your choicest scowl.

Worry not-- I won't resort to alcohol like dad,

But Amma, do you know that my heartache is too bad?

No, no, please don't restart your attempts to find a bride--

I'm just feeling low without that Baahu by my side.

Making matters worse, you are flooding me with presents!

Palaces or bows won't compensate for his absence!

Wait! Now, are you thinking of finding a nice groom?

Amma, going at this rate, I'll be off to my room.

Let that Chicken Chettinad stay uncooked-- I don't care.

My digestive system is the strongest out there.

Now that he is gone, I don't like cooking any more.

Trust me, even bull-fighting has become such a bore.

They say this happens when you're in love-- WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

Oh no-- stop casting that meaningful glance already!

Incest is a sin! And Bhalla certainly knows that!

Do not ever dream that I have 'feelings' for that brat.

But there's no way to deny he IS that special one.

I am truly the Naran for his Narayanan.

Soulmates? Twin souls? People might call us a lot of things.

All I know is that this differs from all of my flings.

I don't feel that urge to, you know, hug, kiss or make out...

But the horseface is the one I cannot live without.

Why did you choose KATTAPPA for accompanying him?

I'm the one who's more acquainted with his every whim!

He needs discipline--Kattappa's sure to spoil him rotten.

Remember that lunch fiasco? Amma, have you forgotten?

Royal etiquette is grossly lacking in this lad.

Oh, and have you heard the latest news? It's way too bad.

Concealing all about his royal identity,

He's posing as an idiotic non-entity.

Do you think THIS is the way to win over a girl?

Ah! Amma, you're tense... your lips have just started to curl.

No need to worry-- you see, I keep spying on him.

'Devasena' is the name he now chants like a hymn.

If rumours are true, then she is one without a flaw,

Looks like finally we've found your dream daughter-in-law!

Celebration time! I am so happy... or am I?

I don't know why I keep staring blankly at the sky.

You, Kattappa and now Devasena--all of you

Have robbed me of his company-- I'm so jealous of you!

Do not smirk at me like that, I'm not the only one...

The Attha-Kodalu rivalry has only begun,

And all those smiles are not enough to hide that stiffened jaw.

Cut that glare... everyone knows that your word is the law.

What! Amma, say that again! You say I look LOVELORN?

Wait, he's here already... someone's playing the cowhorn!

Can we have it louder for him? Where's the nadaswaram?

At long last you have returned... suswagatham, naa praanam!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Sanskrit word meaning 'one who misses their lover'.
> 
> And 'suswagatham, naa praanam' ='welcome, (the love of) my life', 'attha'='mother-in-law', kodalu='daughter-in-law', as per my limited Telugu knowledge. I hope I got them right.
> 
> @CarminaVulcana: Yes, you guessed that right... no one other than me, the recipient of your prompts, had reasons to grumble like that :P But then, if you thought that I was finally making inroads into angst, you are tragically mistaken. (Do not jump to conclusions from my earlier poem 'Doomed'-- that was an aberration ;) ) 
> 
> TLDR: You give me angst prompts, and I shall give you crack.


End file.
